New Balhae nation
{Balhae | |flag = File name of your flag (e.g. Custom41.png, or Republic of the Congo.png) |flagsize = If smaller than 200px, type the width (numbers ONLY, no px) |flag_type = Flag caption (e.g. National flag) |image_symbol = Image of some other symbol of your nation (e.g. Mynationseal.jpg, etc.) |symbol_type = What type is this (Seal, Coat of arms, etc.) |symbol_width = Width of the image (optional, use for small images to avoid stretching) |motto = A motto for your nation, in quotes |anthem = Name (optional: link to information on the anthem) |image_map = Image to your nation's map (e.g. USWMap.jpg, etc.) |mapsize = If smaller than 250px, type the width (numbers ONLY, no px) |capital = Capital city name |languages = Your nation's language |demonym = Your nation's demonym (e.g. American, etc.) |formationdate = month/day/year (numbers only) |formationtime = Time your nation was founded, in 12 or 24 hour format |deleted = If your nation no longer exists, month/day/year (numbers only) of the deletion date or "Yes" if you don't know the date. |government = Your nation's government type |image_ruler = Image of your nation's leader (MarioRuler.png, etc.) |ruler_width = Optional, use if your image is being stretched to shrink to native resolution. Do not include the px suffix. |ruler = Your nation's ruler name |allianceflag = File name of your alliance's flag |alliance = Alliance affiliation, leave blank if none. Use the full name of your alliance, not its acronym. |forumurl = Alliance forum url, if one exists. Must have http:// prefix. |seniority = Date of joining the alliance (e.g. January 1, 2008, can also be done in month/day/year format) |team = Team color |teamseniority = Date you joined your current team (month/day/year) |statisticsdate = Date of the most recent update to this page |totalpop = Total population |civilians = Number of civilians |soldiers = Number of soldiers |soldiereff = Total number of efficient soldiers (the number in parentheses next to your soldier count). Displays as hovertext |density = Your nation's current population density |litrate = Literacy Rate. Do not add the % symbol |religion = Your nation's religion |casualties = Total casualties |attacking = Attacking casualties |defending = Defending casualties |casualtyrank = Casualty ranking against other nations (rank number only (e.g. 12,235), not "Ranked #12,235 of 25,545 Nations (47.90%)") |currency = Your nation's currency |infra = Infrastructure level |tech = Technology level |nationstrength = Your nation's national strength |rank = Your rank ONLY (e.g. "12,235," not "Ranked #12,235 of 25,545 Nations (47.90%)") |alliancerank = Your rank among your alliance nations; both this and the following field are necessary to display this rank and must be numbers only, as explained above |alliancecount = Number of nations in your alliance |efficiency = Efficiency of your nation, based on NS over time, e.g. 43.35 |landarea = Your nation's total land diameter |space = "Moon" or "Mars" if you own one of those wonders, requires ID and land specified to display. |environment = The number of environment stars your nation has. If you have two full stars, type 2; if you have two full stars and half of the next one, type 2.5 |envnum = The hidden number located next to your environment level (click-and-drag to highlight the area and see it) |defcon = Your nation's current DEFCON level (e.g. If you're currently in DEFCON 5, type 5) |mode = Your nation's war/peace preference, simply type the word "War" or "Peace" without quotes |modedate = The date you entered war or peace mode (displayed on your nation page) |state = "War" if your nation is currently at war, "Peace" if your nation has no active wars (without quotes). |nuke = Yes if you own nukes, No if your government supports nukes but you don't have any, or Prohibit if your government does not support nuclear weapons. |number = Number of nukes you have, leave blank if none. |nativeresources = Your resources in braces and separated with spaces, e.g. |slots = Number of trade slots currently filled |connectedresources = Connected resources gained through trade, e.g. |bonusresources = Bonus resources gained through trade, e.g. }} Replace the explanatory text in each field above with the information it describes, or leave blank to show nothing. When you are done, add your nation to the page nation css|action=edit}} here so that it can be displayed on the main page; then, remove this notice. Leave all entries that you don't need or use as blank. If your national flag is different from the one in-game, upload it via and add your nation's flag to the National Flags category by adding the following tag to your flag's page: Category:National Flags and add your Coat of Arms, if you have one, to the Coat of Arms category by adding the following tag to your Coat of Arms's page after uploading it: Category:Coat of Arms. Remove this notice when finished. In Cyber Nations click "View my nation" then extended display, then copy the "Nation Information" into this area. Then, add more information about your nation. Remove the header and use bold on the first mention of your nation name by putting three apostrophes on each side of it.